


One Last Time

by orphan_account



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Everyone Will Die, Killing, Multi, This hurts, guess who the killer is, i cant tag, i planned this for three months, just kidding, this is failed, with a speck of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Don’t waste time thinking about what could have been, because you’ll miss out on what could be.”





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST TIME TO WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS TBFH! PLEASE DO ENJOY!

 

> **CHAPTER ONE | THE START OF THE GAME**

“We will be landing in five minutes, I repeat; we will be landing in five minutes.” The intercom from the ruined speaker echoed as the students remained noisy. There were no teachers-in-charge, so the class president, Nakajima Yuto, did everything to make his class calm their asses down.

“This week will be memorable.” Chinen Yuri spoke up as he looked outside with his famous smile. Indeed it will be. All the graduating students are given the opportunity to have a week-long fieldtrip on a private island owned by the school, and they can never be much happier when the principal announced that there’ll be no teachers or adults in the island but the island’s maintainer.

“Yeah, it will be.” Yamada Ryosuke replied as he continued munching his konbini-bought strawberry-cake-in-a-small-pack-or-bag while doing something in his smartphone. The smaller boy just smiled while sneakily glancing at Yamada’s smartphone, but when the older felt Chinen moving closer, he immediately faced him, their faces centimeters apart from each other. “What do you think you’re doing, Yuri?” A pout found its way on Chinen’s lips and Yamada was tempted to steal a quick peck.

 “ _Betsuni_." The younger mumbled as he went back from his original and far more comfortable seat. It’s not a secret, the fact that Yamada likes Chinen so much and the fact that Chinen is just so innocent and ignorant and oblivious to not to notice that right away. The whole school knows that Yamada, the most popular soccer ace, likes and will forever adore Chinen, the smartest and cutest boy in school. They’re some rumors that the two are just doing this for fun, the point that they’re just so close and always together and they want people to think if they’re dating or not. The two are indeed, the most mischievous and naughtiest students for their whole high school life. Yamada is always pulling pranks on students, and Chinen on the other hand prefer to pull tricks to some teachers, instead.

“We will be landing now. Please turn of your electronic devices and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you.” The captain’s voice once again echoed inside the airplane. Chinen did what he was told to do, just like every one of them, but Yamada, being very naughty, decided to surf more.

“Yama- _chan_!” Okamoto Keito, Yamada Ryosuke’s best friend, scolded the latter. Keito was sitting beside his childhood best friend-slash-crush, Yaotome Hikaru, and shouting that loud is really a gigantic turn-off (according to Keito, himself) for mature senpais like Yaotome. “Turn off your phone, already!”

Yuto glared at Yamada, who is just a seat away from him, and mouthed something like ‘Turn off your phone, _baka_.’ And Yamada didn’t think twice. He chuckled and made a funny face before doing so, though.

 

~

 

The landing was perfect, and when the rest finally put their baggage down, almost everyone ran to either (1) take a picture with the scenery, (2) vomit, or (3) both. Yuto stayed with the baggage, and since it’s just a huge land port that has no roof, his hair swayed from left to right. The sight in front of him was a must to see. The sea looks so pretty and calming, as if the mermaids and the sea gods planned them to be this seductive. Yuto glanced up and noticed the other two airplanes. They look so, so wobbly. The first one is moving eerily, like the captain is drunk or dead or something, and the second one is very much wobblier than the other.

“Are you alright, Yuto?” When he turned around, he saw the oldest ones within their class, Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya and Inoo Kei. “You look troubled.”

“I’m fine! It’s just that, loo up. The two airplanes look so uneven. They’re very wobbly for my liking.” Yuto admitted. Yabu just shook his head, realizing and remembering the fact that Yuto is very observant and very particular with almost everything he sees and touch and feels- anything that he can reach with his falshy eyes and long limbs. Inoo gave him a what-the-fucking-hell look and the moment Takaki’s mouth opened, as if words are supposed to go out by that time, Daiki, fresh from the bathroom and very different from his sick self earlier, cut him by jumping to his back. The other three laughed while Takaki groaned in pain. Other students who saw the scene laughed too, and when the class started gathering again, Daiki noticed something- more like _smelled_ something. ‘ _Smoke_?’ he first thought. He looked sideways. ‘ _But there’s no fire_.’ He tried smelling Takaki, but it only smelled like the expensive manly perfume he bought for the older last month. ‘ _It’s not Bakaki, either_.’ He wondered if the others smoke, but that’s a piece of crap, since his classmates don’t smoke. And when Daiki looked up, he saw it.

“M-minna…” Daiki tried to call their attention as he got off Takaki’s back and point at the sky. “T-th-that…” The four looked up and saw a fire. Fire lighting up the cloudy sky. And there’s just one rickety airplane left. The Class 3-A ran towards the small port to look at it closer. Daiki felt some droplets of fire falling from the sky and flinched when one of those came in contact with his smooth and delicate skin.

“W-what’s happening?” Yamada entered the scene, running as fast as he could; behind him were Chinen and Keito with Yaotome. Yuto motioned them to look up, and Chinen stared at horror once he saw the fire and the smoke. Keito’s mouth became an irregular ‘o’ as Hikaru stared and glanced at it with disbelief. “W-what in the world…” Yamada mumbled, and as if on cue, the second airplane swiftly crashed on the sea, the impact sent large waves to tell the news, and some of them reached the edge of the small port they’re currently are.

 

“Call the ambulance or the police or whatever! We need to fucking get out of here!” A random boy shouted as the whole class panicked. Yuto tried his best to remain his composure, but it all backfired, and he was left with no choice but to crouch down and shake to death. Keito turned around and saw Yuto, and for the first time, the tall and used-to-be strong boy looked so vulnerable- so small and innocent. Keito smiled sadly before tapping Yuto’s back lightly.

“Everything will be alright, Yutti.” Keito smiled, and he smiled even more when Yuto reflected that smile even brighter than his. “And you know, you should really stop acting tough and mighty at times like this,” Keito patted the top of the younger’s head. “It’s fine to be weak and frail, sometimes.” Yuto nodded before standing up, enveloping the older in a brotherly and boyish hug.

“Thank you, Keito-rin.” Yuto knows everything will be alright. Despite the panic attacks and stampede that’s happening within his class, in this small port, and on the island, Yuto knows everything will be fine in the end. Maybe it’s instinct, or maybe it’s a strong feeling, but whatever that is, that’s the thing Yuto’s holding on right now.

But no.

Even strong emotions, strong desires, and strong sentiments, have no use when _death_ is here.

 

~

 

“W-why are you doing this?! I-i thought yo-you’re kind! I never th-thought y-you’ll do this, s-senpai!, I-i-- AKH!" Blood spurted out from his neck as the armed one lunged forward. He stab him, multiple times more, to make sure that he fell and die easily.

 

“Sorry, but you’re wrong.” A smirk found its way on the boy’s lips. He stared at the scene longer before turning his head to look at his masterpiece. A boy, a young, fragile boy, wearing summer clothes, hanging passively on the steep and tall post. Then there’s the blood. The blood of a young man. The blood of the forbidden man. The blood of a mistake. “Sorry, **Shintaro** …” The killer smiled mischievously, he’s holding a dagger, specially carved and made for him. He left theplace, not living a single mark to trace him down. Except a paper, a paper with a single message. _Death_. He knows that he can execute this perfectly. He succeeded once—no, wrong. Not only once, but quadruple times. The airplanes, the captain, and him, Morimoto Shintaro, the illegitimate son of the school's Principal.

 

He’s perfect, so he kills perfectly, he attacks perfectly, and he plans death, like the god of death, himself, perfectly.

 

No one can stop him.

 

**No one.**

 

Or maybe, there is _one_. But that doesn’t count.

 

Because he’s doing this for that _one_ , he’s killing for that _one_.

 

 

 

 _For his one and only_.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Let the games begin.”_

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two is tentative, hehe. . .  
> i decided to put three groups here, one from my friend's sub fandom, one from my own sub fandom, and one from our bias fandom. 
> 
> kudos are lovely, but feedbacks are lovelier.
> 
> 'til next update! xx


End file.
